kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Toy-Exclusive Forms
In certain Kamen Rider Series, particularly those of the Neo-Heisei period, the action figure line accompanying each series grants one or more Riders from that series a unique form or forms that they do not use in the series or any other media, usually by expanding the Rider's gimmick further than the show itself. Because all of these forms have only been shown in the toys, they should not be added in to the Rider's article and exist here merely for completion's sake. Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Ketaros **Masked Form (Cast-Off Rider exclusive) *Kamen Rider Hercus **Masked Form (Cast-Off Rider exclusive) *Kamen Rider Caucasus **Masked Form (Cast-Off Rider exclusive) img_1446131_41068562_1.jpg|Ketaros Masked Form Hercu.png|KHercus Masked Form Cauca.png|Caucasus Masked Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **FangMetal (W Form Change/Super Imaginative Chogokin exclusive) **FangTrigger (W Form Change/Super Imaginative Chogokin exclusive) sic59_FJ_and_Skull_07.jpg|Double FangMetal & FangTrigger Kamen Rider OOO :In the OOO Combo Change toyline, the Ptera Head, Tricera Shoulders, and Tyranno Legs were designed to be able to attach to the other Medal parts to create various unnamed Random Combos (exception with one Putotyra Random Combo appeared in the Net Movie). Funnily enough, Kangaroo Shoulders or Legs, Landa Shoulders, Tamashii Combo and Super Tatoba Combo were compatiables into new unnamed Random Combos. *Kamen Rider OOO **Various (OOO Combo Change/Super Imaginative Chogokin exclusive) 90559021-s.jpg|OOO Takatoratyra pda_018.jpg|OOO Burapantyra Kamen Rider Wizard :In Wizard Action Please! and S.H. Figuart, the Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, and Land Dragon were not appeared in the show. Instead, they combined different way. Surprisingly Infinity All Dragon was S.H. Figuart (confused as Infinity Dragon). *Kamen Rider Wizard **All Dragon (Water Dragon version) (Wizard Action Please! and S.H. Figuarts exclusive) **All Dragon (Hurricane Dragon version) (Wizard Action Please! and S.H. Figuarts exclusive) **All Dragon (Land Dragon version) (Wizard Action Please! and S.H. Figuarts exclusive) **Dragon Styles with Rush Dragon parts normally used in Special Rush **Infinity All Dragon (S.H. Figuart exclusive) *Kamen Rider Beast **Two Mantles (Any combination) (Wizard Action Please! and S.H. Figuarts exclusive) **Hyper Falco Mantle (S.H. Figuarts exclusive) **Hyper Chameleo Mantle (S.H. Figuarts exclusive) **Hyper Buffa Mantle (S.H. Figuarts exclusive) **Hyper Dolphi Mantle (S.H. Figuarts exclusive) **Hyper with two Mantles (Any combination) (S.H. Figuarts exclusive) 20130901184200d72.jpg|Wizard All Dragon (Water Dragon version) 20130901184206025.jpg|Wizard All Dragon (Hurricane Dragon version) 201309011842122f5.jpg|Wizard All Dragon (Land Dragon version) 79770e3b63d5ed2a292f0c2c827bd250.jpg|Wizard Water Dragon w/ Rush Tail, Hurricane Dragon w/ Rush Wings, & Land Dragon w/ Rush Hell Claws Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim **Mango Arms **OOO Arms **Budou Arms **Kiwi Arms **Double Arms **Melon Arms **Fourze Arms **Donguri Arms (To Be Added) **Matsubokkuri Arms (To Be Added) **Blood Orange Arms (To Be Added) *Kamen Rider Baron **Orange Arms **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms **Suika Arms **Wizard Arms **Budou Arms **Kiwi Arms **Double Arms **Melon Arms **Fourze Arms **Blood Orange Arms **Donguri Arms (To Be Added) **Matsubokkuri Arms (To Be Added) *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Orange Arms **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms **Suika Arms **Wizard Arms **Banana Arms **Mango Arms **OOO Arms **Melon Arms **Fourze Arms **Blood Orange Arms **Donguri Arms (To Be Added) **Matsubokkuri Arms (To Be Added) *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Orange Arms **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms **Suika Arms **Wizard Arms **Banana Arms **Mango Arms **OOO Arms **Budou Arms **Kiwi Arms **Double Arms **Blood Orange Arms **Donguri Arms (To Be Added) **Matsubokkuri Arms (To Be Added) *Kamen Rider Gridon **Orange Arms (To Be Added) **Pine Arms (To Be Added) **Ichigo Arms (To Be Added) **Suika Arms (To Be Added) **Wizard Arms (To Be Added) **Banana Arms (To Be Added) **Mango Arms (To Be Added) **OOO Arms (To Be Added) **Budou Arms (To Be Added) **Kiwi Arms (To Be Added) **Double Arms (To Be Added) **Melon Arms (To Be Added) **Fourze Arms (To Be Added) **Matsubokkuri Arms (To Be Added) **Blood Orange Arms (To Be Added) *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Orange Arms (To Be Added) **Pine Arms (To Be Added) **Ichigo Arms (To Be Added) **Suika Arms (To Be Added) **Wizard Arms (To Be Added) **Banana Arms (To Be Added) **Mango Arms (To Be Added) **OOO Arms (To Be Added) **Budou Arms (To Be Added) **Kiwi Arms (To Be Added) **Double Arms (To Be Added) **Melon Arms (To Be Added) **Fourze Arms (To Be Added) **Donguri Arms (To Be Added) **Blood Orange Arms (To Be Added) *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Orange Arms (To Be Added) **Pine Arms (To Be Added) **Ichigo Arms (To Be Added) **Suika Arms (To Be Added) **Wizard Arms (To Be Added) **Banana Arms (To Be Added) **Mango Arms (To Be Added) **OOO Arms (To Be Added) **Budou Arms (To Be Added) **Kiwi Arms (To Be Added) **Double Arms (To Be Added) **Melon Arms (To Be Added) **Fourze Arms (To Be Added) **Donguri Arms (To Be Added) **Matsubokkuri Arms (To Be Added) Gaim mango.png|Gaim Mango Arms GaiOOO.png|Gaim OOO Arms Gaim budoharms.png|Gaim Budou Arms GAimkiwi.png|Gaim Kiwi Arms GAimWW.png|Gaim Double Arms Gaimmelon.png|Gaim Melon Arms Gaifourz.png|Gaim Fourze Arms Baron orangearms.png|Baron Orange Arms Baron pinearms.png|Baron Pine Arms Baron Ichigo.png|Baron Ichigo Arms Baron suika.png|Baron Suika Arms Barwiz.png|Baron Wizard Arms Baron Budoh.png|Baron Budou Arms Barkiwi.png|Baron Kiwi Arms BarWW.png|Baron Double Arms Barmelon.png|Baron Melon Arms Barforze.png|Baron Fourze Arms BaroB07.jpg|Baron Blood Orange Arms Ryugen Orange.png|Ryugen Orange Arms Ryugen Pine.png|Ryugen Pine Arms Ryugen Ichigo.png|Ryugen Ichigo Arms Ryugen suika.png|Ryugen Suika Arms Ryuwizz.png|Ryugen Wizard Arms Ryugen Banana.png|Ryugen Banana Arms Ryugen mango.png|Ryugen Mango Arms RyuOO.png|Ryugen OOO Arms Ryumelon.png|Ryugen Melon Arms Ryufourze.png|Ryugen Fourze Arms P348vq.jpg|Ryugen Blood Orange Arms Zanorange.png|Zangetsu Orange Arms Zanpine.png|Zangetsu Pine Arms Zanicho.png|Zangetsu Ichigo Arms Zangetsu_Suika.png|Zangetsu Suika Arms Zanwizz.png|Zangetsu Wizard Arms Zanbanana.png|Zangetsu Banana Arms Zanmango.png|Zangetsu Mango Arms ZanOOO.png|Zangetsu OOO Arms Zanbudou.png|Zangetsu Budou Arms Zankiwi.png|Zangetsu Kiwi Arms ZanWW.png|Zangetsu Double Arms 7Be5jx.jpg|Zangetsu Blood Orange Arms Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms